I Love You Rachel
by LihiShmuel
Summary: A pezberry story that talks about all the things that happend, are happening and will happen in their realetionship .
1. Chapter 1

_**I love you Rachel .**_

This wasn't a very good year for Santana .  
>She was still in the closet , and she was so afraid from what people will say about her .<br>She also missed the glee club .  
>after the accident with Rachel she couldn't get in that room without crying .<br>she missed Rachel .  
><strong><br>One year ago :**

" Oh come on Rachel , why won't you just give up ? " Santana was screaming on her .  
>Rachel always got the leading solos , and it made Santana angry .<br>" Please ! you get tons of solos ! Santana , relax . "  
>" Don't you relax me , bitch ! " Santana shouted ,<br>and punched Rachel in the face .  
>Rachel fell down , and started bleeding from her cheek .<br>Santana was shocked . she started crying and she run out .

it all happened after Santana and Rachel broke up .

Santana opened her eyes .  
>her alarm clock was ringing loudly .<br>" another day .. " Santana thought to her self .  
>how could she avoid Rachel anymore ?<br>so she decided ,  
><strong>she will talk to her today . <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Rachel ! hey wait up ! " Santana shouted , while seeing Rachel walking down the hall .

Rachel didn't stop , and Santana ran to her .

" Hey " Santana said , Heavy breathing .

"Hey .. what do you want ? " Rachel asked .

Santana was quite . she just looked in Rachel's eyes , whishing she would kiss her .

" I .. I wanted to say .. " Santana hesitate. " to say .. that I'm sorry . for everything . "

" you should be . you broke my heart … " Rachel answered , and Santana saw that her eyes were shining , like she is about to cry .

" I know , and I am so, so sorry . I hope you will forgive me . "

" why I are you doing this ? if you would still want me , you wouldn't punch me in the face like that, or brake up with me . and it's too late now . I am not available. I'm with Finn . "

" but Rach .. "

" I'm sorry . " she said , and walked away with tears in her eyes .

Santana just stranded there . no one looking at her , or hearing her , she just whispered :  
>" But I love you , Rachel . "<p>

" Baby? What's wrong ? " Finn asked Rachel , when he noticed she wasn't really having fun from their make out .

" Noth .. nothing . everything is ok . " she answered , with a fake smile . " I have to go . my dads want to see "The Voice" tonight , and it starting in 15 minuets .. I'm very sorry .. " she said .

She putted on her shoes , took her jacket and left .

When she was out of the house , she walked quietly out of the street , and then started running .

She didn't know where she is going , why , and why did she just left Finn In a middle of a sexy make out .

And then she stopped .

She saw that she is standing under the big Oak that in the middle of the Lime park .

"still green " she said to her self .

She sat under it , and closed her eyes . and fell asleep ..

" You know what Berry ? you're pretty awesome after all . " Santana said quietly

" Thanks Santana . you smell very nice .. " Rachel blushed .

" Thanks . It's my new perfume . his name 'Girl Power' " Santana answered . she smiled .

" It's very good ! is it expensive ? " Rachel asked , and counted in her head how much money does she have .

" amm .. if you thing the perfume is good , then .. " Santana said , and kissed Rachel .

Rachel was shocked . Santana ? is .. **GAY ? **but she didn't care . she felt so good , and .. Santana was an amazing kisser . but .. she's not lesbian. Right ?  
>she wasn't so sure anymore ..<p>

But now that didn't bother her . she was now here , with Santana , kissing her , and having the best time of her life .

After a long kiss , Santana Disengaged from the kiss , and opened her eyes . she smiled at Rachel , and Rachel smiled back .

" so .. this means that .. ? " Rachel asked .

" I really like you Rachel . I want us to be together . ok ? " Santana said quietly .

" Ok . between us ? " Rachel smiled .

" Between us . " Santana answered , and kissed Rachel againe .

Rachel heard a ringing voice . she woke up and saw that Finn called her 12 times ..

" Hello ? yes Finn , I'm ok … I'm not dead … I just went to buy some popcorn .. ok .. bye .. "

She hang up and lied on her back .

" still smells like 'Girl Power' .. " She said ..


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you Rachel Chapter 3 :**

**"** I don't feel so good , Daddies .. " Rachel said to her dads , making a fake sneeze .

" Oh poor thing ! you can stay at home . it's ok . but we have to go ! "

" that's ok .. i'll be alright .. " she said and smiled .

15 minuets later , her dads were gone , and she jumpd out of her bed .

today was Monday , and she knew that Santana HATES mondays , so she never comes to school on these days .

once , they hang out together at breadstix , instead being at school . she remembered that she felt so naughty , it was the first time she skipped school , but Santana relaxed her .

now , she wanted her back .

no matter what .

but threr was two problems ..

yesterday , she rejected her . she said she was with Finn .

what if she doesn't want her anymore ? and what will she do about Finn ?

now she didn't care .

* * *

><p>" i'm from Lima Heights , so if you won't low the price , some bad things will happen . " Santana yell at the old lady at the clothing store . she tried to buy a shirt , but it was to expensive ..<p>

" i am truly sorry , but - "

" no buts ! " Santana allmost screamd . " I will - "

" Let my friend pay . "

Santana turnd around and saw **Rachel **standing there , with the exact number of dollars that Santana needed .

" Ra .. Rachel ? " Santana said , with a shocked face .

" you will pay me back later , it's ok . " she said , and handed over the ld lady the Pile of dollars that was in her hand .

5 seconds after the girls left the store , Rachel said : " i'm sorry . "

" For what ? you just bought a shirt for me ! " Santana said surprised .

" i'm sorry for what i said yesterday . " Rachel said , and looked into Santana's eyes .

" So you do want me ? " Santana said , with a smile appearing on her face .

" Yes , i do . " Rachel said , and leaned over to kiss her .

Santana stopped her . " not here . " she said , and Rachel looked around .

Santana was right .

they were in the middle of the mall , with tons of people around .

" you'r right . let's go . " she said ,

and they both walked out to the Lima park , to the oak .


	4. Chapter 4

" I missed you . " Rachel said to Santana , that sat next to her , touching her hand .

" I missed you , too . " She answerd .

" is it me , or that you are wearing 'Girl Power' ? " Rachel said laughing .

" You are right ! my little samrt Rachel . " Santana said , and leand over to kiss her .

Rachel grabbed her cheeks , and pulled her towards her mouth .

" i want you . " Rachel said , whispering , and kissed Santana .

It felt so good , and familiar , and she wanted to stay like this for ever .

Santana felt the same , but her love was even stornger than ever , so sh sayd this :

" I love you Rachel . i'll allways will . "

" Santana , i love you too , but we need to talk a little . " Rachel said , and Santana panicked .

" I want to be with you , i really do . but .. first i need to figure out what to do with Finn . and both of us need to come out and - "

" Come out ? " Santana asked .

" Yes , aren't you gay ? "

" yeah , but it doesn't i want to come out . are you gay ? "

" i'm not sure , but - "

" so don't make me come out ! "

" i'm sorry that i want to come out so we could be together in public . "

Santana was speechless .

Rachel wants her to come out ?

but ..

Rachel is also willing to come out , so they could be together .

what will she do ?

* * *

><p>" I'm really sorry Finn .. "<p>

Finn was crying .

" What the hell , Rach ? why are you doing this to me ? "

" i just .. i don't fell _it_ anymore . _it_ is gone .. " she said sadly .

" _it _? " He asked .

" my love to you . it's gone . "

" ok . i don't need you . " he said angry . he kicked the pink pillow that was on Rachel bed , and and ran out of the room , and then closed the front dorr with a booming voice .

Rachel started to cry .

her love to Finn was not gone .

it was still there .

but somehow ..

her love to Santana ,

was stronger .


	5. Chapter 5

i do not own glee , please don't sue .

this chapter will have _**sexual content **_, so all the young readers should not read this one ..

* * *

><p>" YOU BROKE UP ? " Kurt yell at Rachel on the phone .<p>

" yeah .. " she answered . " and i have a reasone . i think i'm ... in your team . "

" WHAT ? NO RACHEL ! YOU ARE GAY ? " Kurt was shocked .

" I think so .. "

" Rachel , are you sure ? "

" yeah .. "

" who is she ? "

" Santa - "

" SANTANA ? YOU ARE INLOVE WITH SANTANA ? "

" Kurt ! we .. we are together . and we were together last year too . we broke up and now we got together again . "

" i'm not feeling so well .. "

" Kurt ! i need support , not insults ! "

" it's just that i can't imagine you and Santana .. did you ? - " Kurt asked . he didn't want to know , but he had to .

" NO ! but .. i really want to .. "

Rachel Recalled her dream last night .

she dreamed that she and Santana were making out , naked , touching each other , wanting to be like this forever .

" Rachel ? "

she came back from her day dream .

" what ? "

" so why aren't you - "

" had sex ? i don't know .. did you and blaine ? "

" yeah . it was amazing .. but listen . wait , take a pen and a paper . "

Rachek ran to the kitchen and took her pink pen .

" Yes ? "

" your dads are out this weekend ? "

" they went to a 13 days vacation in Hawaii . why ? "

" invite Santana over . and do the next things .. "

* * *

><p>Rachel had a list full of things to do .<p>

_To Do :_

___* go to a website that shows how to do lesbian sex _

_* buy candles _

_* make romantic dinner_

_* buy a sexy Underwear_

_* downlowd sexy songs_

_* learn dirty words_

_* chang sheets_

_* learn how to make out_

_* invite Santana over for the night _

she had to **all** of that until friday ,

and it was **Thursday** ..

* * *

><p>" Are you inviting me to sleep at your place ? beacuse i will love to ! " Santana said , smiling her beautiful smile .<p>

" Yeah , and no parents . i will make us dinner ? " Rachel suggested .

" Sure , so i'll come around .. six ? " Santana said .

" Great ! i'll see you at sex .. six ! i said six ! .. bye "

Santana knew that Rachel wants her tonight .

good thing she was Prepared ..

* * *

><p>" Hey ! " Santana said in the front door , and kussed Rachel on the cheek .<p>

" Hey ! come in .. "

the house was cleane , and so inviting .

on the floor there was a soft , pink blanket , just infront of the fire place . The light was dim , and the mood felt so .. romantic ..

Rachel was waring a pink dress , with white dots on the bottom . Her hair was down, and she looked perfect .

Santana was wearing a green top , black skinny jeans , and a big pair of earings .

they both sat next to the table , and Rachel served one big plate with Spaghetti and meat balls .

" only one plate ? " Santana asked .

" i wanted it to be romantic , like in the movies .. " Rachel said .

" i'm cool with it . " Santana answered .

both of them ate from the spaghetti , and then both of them ate the same one, from both sides , and their lips met .

it felt so good , when they connected with their mouths , until they got to the pink nlanket on the floor .

Rachel disconnected the kiss , and took off he dress .

she wore nothing but a half transparent red bra and underwear .

she looked at Santana .

" i want you , baby . " She said .

To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

i do not own glee , please don't sue .

this chapter will have _**sexual content **_, so all the young readers should not read this one ..

* * *

><p>" Are you sure you want this ? " Santana asked Rachel .<p>

they both were naked , lying on the blanket in the living room .

Santana was on top af Rachel , both of them sweaty and hot , wanting , feeling , loving . Rachel had a Hickey on her tummy , from Santana's kisses befor a couple of minuets ago .

they havn't done _it_ yet , only the Foreplay . but they wanted it , so badly .

" Yes .. oh god San .. why aren't you doing me ? " Rachel screamd .

" ok then , berry . you asked for it . "

Santana climbs down on Rachel's body .

she touchs her pussy , and licks it . Rachel moaned. ahe pushed Santana's headt into her opening , and moved so her mouth will be right on her vagina.

" Come on Santana ! do me ! fuck me hard ! "

" I'ts not right . " Santana said, and stood up .

" what ? wh .. why ? " Rachel said . she didn't understand . Santana loves sex . why not ?

" i don't know . i really want you berry , i do . " she said , and sat next her . " but .. it started weird . maybe , if you will give me a moment , and we will start over , i will feel better about this . "

" sure . " Rachel answerd , and set next to her .

they were still naked .

Rachel Stared at Santana's body .

she wanted to touch it so badly , to feel it , to love it .

she didn't wanted it ,

she needed it .

" I love you Rachel . " Santana said , and hugged her .

their bodies touched , and Rachel felt Santana's pussy touching her's . it felt so good , and right , that their bodies wad so close to each other .

Rachel kissed Santana .

first it was soft and smooth , but then it became a deep , slow , kiss .

Santana started to touch Rachel's body , and stood up .

" i wanna do it in a bed . " she said .

Rachel's eyes glowd , and she spanked Santana's butt .

they both ran to Rachel's room .

* * *

><p>" Ready ? "<p>

" ready . "

santana took one finger , and pushed it into rachel's vagina .

" more ! fuck me more ! "

santana pushed another finger , and rachel screamd . she pushed a third one , and rachel moaned . she started to move her hips , so santana could get dipper inside her .

" how do you feel ? "

" i .. no ! ohh .. please ! no ! ohhh .. mmmmmm .. " rachel made noises . santana could see it was her first time .

" no ! stop ! no ! i want .. more .. "

" yes ! yes ! " santana screamd , when she felt rachel's come dripping on her fingers . she pulled them out in one second , and rachel screamd from the pleasuring pain .

" i want more ! " rachel shouted . she climbed one santana and kissed her . " i want to try , too . "

" allright then . what do you want to do with my body ? " santana asked , and she spread her legs .

" three things : one - to fuck tou with my fingers ,  
>two - to taste your pussy ,<br>three - to make you come three times . "

" bring it . "

rachel took a finger , and pointed it to santana's opening . she didn't know what to do , but then santana screamd : " just push it berry ! "

so rachel did .

she pushed the finger in santana's pussy , and santana screamd . rachel pushed three more , and had four of her fingers inside of santana . she moaned , and rachel started to dance with her fingers inside of santana .

santana dripped her come on rachel , and rachel slowly pulled out her fingers .

" i did the first thing , and i made you come once . whats the next thing againe ? "

" fuck me with your tongue berry ! "

and so she did .

she licked her pussy and fucked her . with her tongue . and santana comed againe .

" how will i make you come one more time ? " rachel said . " ohh i know .. "

she took her hand and puted it on santana's boob . she sqeezed it . santana bit her lip .

then rachel kissed her other boob . santana couldn't help it .

she pushed rachel on the bed one made out with her boobs .

they both came .

and fell asleep , holding each other ..


End file.
